yu_gi_oh5dsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!
thumb|266px|right Yu-Gi-Oh! (jap. 遊☆戯☆王, Yū-Gi-Ō, dt. „König der Spiele“) ist eine erstmals 1996 veröffentlichte Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Kazuki Takahashi, die auch als Anime umgesetzt wurde und zu der etliche Merchandising-Produkte, darunter ein sehr erfolgreiches Sammelkartenspiel (siehe Yu-Gi-Oh!-Sammelkartenspiel), vertrieben werden. Die Geschichte, die sich der Shōnen-Gattung zuordnen lässt, handelt von dem sechzehnjährigen Schüler Yugi, der mit dem Zusammenbau eines ägyptischen Puzzles den Geist eines Pharaos freisetzt. Gemeinsam mit diesem muss er in verschiedenen Kämpfen die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahren. Viele Freunde, allen voran Katsuya/Joey, Hiroto/Tristan und Anzu/Téa, stehen ihm dabei unterstützend zur Seite. Handlung Der japanische Schüler Yugi Muto erhält ein dreidimensionales, altes, ägyptisches Puzzle, das bislang niemand zusammensetzen konnte. Der Versuch dieses zu lösen, verändert sein ganzes Leben. Denn als er das „Millenniumspuzzle“ zusammensetzt, weckt er den Geist eines alten Pharaos, dessen Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde und mit dem er nun einen Körper teilt. Mit Hilfe des Kartenspiels Duel Monsters versuchen Yugi und Yami (der Name mit dem der Pharao angesprochen werden möchte) das verlorene Gedächtnis des Pharaos wiederherzustellen. Das Milleniumspuzzle ist jedoch nur einer von insgesamt 7 Milleniumsgegenständen, welche die Macht besitzen sollen, die Welt zu zerstören. So sind viele böse Mächte hinter dem Millenniumspuzzle und seiner Macht her. Doch gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner und Tristan Taylor stellt er sich ihnen entgegen. Charaktere Zuerst werden die Namen laut deutschen Manga angegeben, der sich nach den japanischen Originalnamen richtet. Hinter dem Schrägstrich werden die Namen in der deutschen Animefassung angeführt, die sich nach der US-amerikanischen Fassung richten. *'Yugi Muto' (武藤 遊戯 Mutō Yūgi) / Yugi Muto ist für sein Alter (16 Jahre) sehr klein und wird deshalb sehr oft von anderen gehänselt. Er ist immer freundlich und hilfsbereit, und er kann mit Yami Yugi durch das Millenniumspuzzle Verbindung aufnehmen. Durch die Freundschaft mit dem Pharao wurde er immer mutiger und erwachsener. *'Yami Yugi' (闇遊戯 Yami Yūgi) / Pharao Atem ist ein ca. 3000 Jahre alter Pharao der 18. Dynastie (4Kids und deren Lizenznehmer geben als Alter 5000 Jahre an). Er ist sehr geheimnisvoll und sein Geist lebt im Inneren von Yugis Millenniumspuzzle. In der ersten in Deutschland veröffentlichten Staffel wird am Ende sein Name, Yami (zu deutsch „Finsternis/Dunkelheit"), preisgegeben. In der Doom-Staffel wird er schlicht „Pharao“ genannt. Im späteren Verlauf des Animes wird sein wahrer Name, Atem, enthüllt. Und er verabschiedet sich im letzten Duell gegen Yugi von ihm und seinen Freunden, um in die Geisterwelt einzutreten. *'Anzu Mazaki' (真崎 杏子 Mazaki Anzu) / Téa Gardner ist die beste Freundin von Yugi. Nach der Schule möchte sie nach New York, um dort tanzen zu lernen. Sie hat auch romantische Gefühle für beide, Yugi und Atem. *'Hiroto Honda' (本田 ヒロト Honda Hiroto) / Tristan Taylor ist ein Freund von Yugi. Früher hat er zusammen mit Joey Yugi gehänselt. Das änderte sich, als dieser die beiden in einer Schlägerei mit dem Hausmeister ihrer Schule unter Einsatz seines Lebens gerettet hat. *'Katsuya Jonouchi' (城之内 克也 Jōnouchi Katsuya) / Joey Wheeler ist Yugis bester Freund und entwickelt sich im Laufe der Handlung zu einem sehr guten Duellanten. Er sorgt sich vor allem um seine Schwester Shizuka Kawai / Serenity Wheeler (Kawai ist der Geburtsname ihrer Mutter, bei der sie lebt), die an einer Augenkrankheit leidet. Aber mit dem Preisgeld des Königreichs der Duellanten konnte er eine Operation bezahlen. Joey kann Kaiba überhaupt nicht leiden, weil dieser sich immer über seine Duellfähigkeiten lustig macht und ihn nicht als Duellant ansieht. *'Seto Kaiba' (海馬 瀬人 Kaiba Seto) ist der Besitzer einer ganzen Spielefirma, der Kaiba Corporation, und einer von Yugis Erzfeinden. Sein Bruder Mokuba hält immer zu ihm. Er war der ungeschlagene Meister in Duel Monsters, bis Yugi ihn besiegte. Seto und Mokuba haben einen Autounfall überlebt, bei dem ihre Eltern starben. Der große Besitz ihrer Eltern, den sie erben sollten, wurde ihnen von ihren Verwandten weggenommen. Sie wurden als Waisenkinder von Gozaburo Kaiba, dem weltbesten Schachspieler, adoptiert, weil dieser von Seto geschlagen wurde. Seitdem trägt Seto Kaiba auch den Titel „Schachweltmeister". Seto hat unter anderem die drei legendären Karten des „Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick" in seinem Deck. Nachdem Kaiba von Ishizu die Ägyptische Götterkarte „Obelisk, der Peiniger“ erhalten hat, veranstaltet er das Battle-City-Turnier in Domino, um die anderen beiden zu bekommen, scheitert im Halbfinale aber wieder gegen Yugi. Kaiba hat einen verstorbenen Stiefbruder namens Noah. In der ersten Serie versucht er, Yugi und seine Freunde mit dem Projekt „Death-T“ zu töten. *'Ryo Bakura' (獏良 了 Bakura Ryō) / Bakura ist ein Freund von Yugi. Allerdings ist er im Besitz des Millenniumsrings, dessen böser Geist Yami Bakura, ein ca. 3000 (5000 in der 4Kids-Fassung) Jahre alter Grabräuber, immer wieder von ihm Besitz ergreift. Dieser Geist will alle Millenniumsgegenstände an sich reißen, um die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen. Bakuras Vater ist Archäologe. Dieser hat den Millenniumsring auf einem ägyptischen Basar erstanden und später seinem Sohn geschenkt. *'Pegasus J. Crawford' / Maximillian Pegasus ist der Erfinder von Duel Monsters. Er veranstaltete ein Turnier im „Königreich der Duellanten“, weil er alle Millenniumsgegenstände haben wollte, um seine geliebte Frau Cecelia wieder zu beleben. Sein Millenniumsauge ist sein wertvollster Besitz. Durch diesen Millenniumsgegenstand kann er die Gedanken anderer lesen und Seelen in Karten einsperren. Er verliert das Millenniumsauge in einem „Spiel der Schatten“ gegen Bakura, den Geist des Millenniumsrings. *'Marik Ishtar' (マリク・イシュタール) ist eigentlich ein Grabwächter des Pharaos. Jedoch brachte der Wunsch, die Außenwelt anstatt seiner unterirdischen Heimat zu sehen, und der Zorn seines Vaters darüber seine dunkle Seite hervor, bekannt als Yami Marik. Yami Marik schickte seinen Vater mit dem Millenniumsstab ins Reich der Schatten, jedoch konnte Odion ihn davon abhalten, noch mehr dorthin zu schicken. Da der Junge am selben Tage Shadi / Schah Dee begegnete, glaubt er, der Pharao hätte seinen Vater ins Reich der Schatten geschickt; seitdem sinnt er auf Rache. Er will die sogenannten „Ägyptischen Götterkarten“ in seinen Besitz bringen, um so den Pharao ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken und selbst Pharao beziehungsweise Weltherrscher zu werden. Seine ältere Schwester Ishizu Ishtar ist im Besitz der Millenniumskette und will unbedingt Mariks gute Seite ans Licht bringen. Als Odion von Joey in den Battle-City-Finalrunden besiegt wurde, erschien Yami Marik wieder, welcher in mehreren Duellen Mai und Bakura ins Reich der Schatten schickte und Joey bewusstlos duellierte. Nachdem Yugi ihn im Finale schlug, hörte er auf zu existieren, und seitdem gibt es den guten Marik wieder. *'Noah Kaiba' (海馬 乃亜 Kaiba Noa) ist der wahre Sohn von Gozaburo Kaiba. Noah verlor bei einem Autounfall seinen Körper, sein Vater steckte seine Gedanken in die von ihm erschaffene virtuelle Welt, kurz bevor er Seto und Mokuba adoptierte; dort vergaß er seinen Sohn aber mehr und mehr. Der Aufenthalt in dem riesigen Rechner seines Vaters machte aus Noah ein wahres Genie, und nun will er sich an Kaiba rächen. Durch die Niederlage gegen Yugi war ihm dies aber nicht möglich; später zerstörte er die virtuelle Welt und löschte so sich und seinen Vater aus. Noah kommt nicht im Manga vor. Seine Kleidung und seine Haare sollen eine Anspielung auf den Seto Kaiba der ersten Serie sein; dieser hat auch grüne Haare. *'Dartz' (ダーツ Dātsu) ist der über 10.000 Jahre alte Herrscher über Atlantis. Er will mit den Duellantenseelen der drei auserwählten Duellanten Kaiba, Joey und des Pharaos den großen Leviathan wiedererwecken. Der Pharao besiegt ihn aber im Duell. Dartz kommt wie Noah nicht im Manga vor. *'Siegfried von Schroider' (ジークフリード・フォン・シュレイダー Jīkufurīdo fon Shureidā) / Zigfried von Schröder ist der deutsche Konkurrent von Kaiba und Präsident der Schröder Corporation. Sie kannten sich schon als Kinder. Im KC Grand Championship möchte er sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder, Leon von Schröder, an Kaiba rächen und dessen Firma, die Kaiba Corporation, lahmlegen; durch Yugi wird der Plan vereitelt. Am Ende der Serie wird im Abspann gezeigt, wie Zigfried mit Pegasus verhandelt. Zigfried kommt wie Noah und Dartz nicht im Manga vor. *'Insector Haga' (インセクター羽蛾 Insekutā Haga) / Weevil Underwood: gehört zwar direkt nicht zu einer Hauptfigur spielt dennoch in der Serie mehrfach mit. Underwood hat sein Deck hauptsächlich aus Monstern des Typs Insekt zusammengesetzt und ist an sich ein sehr guter Duellant. Weevil duelliert sich im «Königreich der Duellanten» gegen Yugi und im «Battle City Turnier» gegen Joey Wheeler. Das letzte und kürzeste Duell führte Weevil gegen Zigfried von Schröder. *'"Dinosaur" Ryuzaki' (ダイナソー竜崎 Dainasō Ryūzaki) / Rex Raptor war wie auch Weevil Underwood einer der anerkanntesten Duellanten. Er streitet sich ständig mit Weevil, trotzdem scheinen die beiden mehr oder weniger befreundet zu sein. Raptor verliert im Königreich der Duellanten gegen Joey Wheeler und taucht später auch in der zweiten und vierten Staffel auf. In der Letzteren werden er und Weevil einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und beginnen, für Dartz zu arbeiten. Wie Weevil sein Deck auf Insekten spezialisiert hat, so verfügt Raptor hauptsächlich über Kreaturen vom Typ Dinosaurier, wie zum Beispiel den Zweiköpfigen König Rex. Die Millenniumsartefakte Es gibt insgesamt sieben Millenniumsartefakte: das Puzzle, der Stab, die Kette, der Ring, das Auge, der Schlüssel (Ankh) und die Waage – alle mit verschiedenen Eigenschaften. Im Kinofilm taucht ein achter Gegenstand auf, die Pyramide des Lichts. Sie gehört dem Totengott Anubis. Als das Millenniumspuzzle zusammengesetzt wurde, wurde die Pyramide aktiviert. Sie wird allerdings am Ende des Films zerstört. *Das Millenniumspuzzle (oder Lot) muss zusammengebaut werden, bevor es seine Macht entfalten kann. Es hat die Form einer umgedrehten Pyramide. Es gehört Yugi Muto, der es von seinem Großvater bekam. Wer das Puzzle besitzt, hat die Macht, einen Geist von bösen Gedanken zu befreien und jemandem die Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen. Früher, zu Zeiten von Atem, hatte der Pharao die Macht, die ägyptischen Götter (Der geflügelte Drache des Ra, Obelisk der Peiniger, Slifer der Himmelsdrache) zu rufen. *Mit dem Millenniumsstab kann man den Geist von Menschen kontrollieren, soweit der Besessene sich nicht unglaublich stark gegen den Einfluss wehrt. Der Stab gehört Marik Ishtar, der ihn seinem Vater gestohlen hat, als er zum ersten Mal vom Bösen besessen war. Er überlässt ihn am Ende des Turniers Yugi. Im alten Ägypten war der Priester Seto sein Besitzer. *Mit der Millenniumskette hat ihr Besitzer die Macht in die Zukunft und Vergangenheit zu blicken. Am Anfang gehört sie Isis Ishtar / Ishizu Ishtar, Mariks Schwester, doch später überlässt sie sie Yugi. Im alten Ägypten besaß sie als Priesterin Isis die Kette. *Der Besitzer des Millenniumsrings kann in die Seele eines beliebigen Menschen sehen und dort sogar die geheimsten Wünsche und Ängste aufspüren. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit andere Millenniumsgegenstände zu finden. Im Ring wohnt ein mächtiger Geist, der über seinen Besitzer die Kontrolle ergreifen und auch mit der Kraft des Rings Seelen in Dinge bannen kann. Der Ring gehört Bakura. Im alten Ägypten war der mächtige Magier/Priester Mahad(o) sein Besitzer. *Mit dem Millenniumsauge hat man die Macht, die Gedanken von Leuten in seiner Nähe zu lesen. Außerdem kann man mit ihm Seelen von Menschen in Duel-Monsters-Karten und Steintafeln einsperren. Der Besitzer des Auges muss es an Stelle seines eigenen Auges einsetzen, um es benutzen zu können. Das Auge gehört Pegasus J. Crawford/Maximilian Pegasus, bis der Geist des Millenniumsrings es bei einem Schattenduell gewinnt. Im alten Ägypten war Priester Aknadin der Besitzer des Auges. *Der Millenniumsschlüssel (oder Anch) lässt seinen Besitzer in den „Raum im Herzen" von Menschen eindringen und kann diesen beliebig verändern und so den Menschen kontrollieren. Er gehört Schadi/Schah Dee, dem Wächter der Millenniumsartefakte. Im alten Ägypten war Priester Shada sein Besitzer. Vor ihm Shimon. *Die Millenniumswaage kann das Böse und Gute in Menschen aufspüren. Sie gehört ebenfalls Shadi/Schah Dee. Im Manga richtet Shadi mit ihr über Personen folgendermaßen: auf die eine Seite der Waage kommt das (unsichtbare) Herz der bösen Person, auf die andere Seite die „Feder der Wahrheit". Dann stellt Shadi (Schah Dee) drei Fragen. Die Person, über die gerichtet wird, muss alle Fragen wahr beantworten, da ihre Seele sonst vom krokodilähnlichen Seelenfresser Ammit verspeist wird. Im alten Ägypten war Priester Karim sein Besitzer und konnte Monster damit fusionieren (miteinander verschmelzen). Hier treten wieder Parallelen mit der ägyptischen Mythologie hervor, denn auch dort glaubte man daran, dass nach dem Tode, bevor man ins Jenseits einkehren durfte, das Herz des Verstorbenen gegen die Feder der Maat aufgewogen wurde (vgl. auch mit dem Ägyptischen Totenbuch). Manga Der Manga wurde in Japan von September 1996 bis März 2004 in Einzelkapiteln im auflagenstarken Manga-Magazin Shōnen Jump veröffentlicht. Der Shūeisha-Verlag brachte diese Einzelkapitel ab März 1997 auch in Sammelbänden heraus, von denen insgesamt 38 Bände erschienen sind. Unter dem Titel Yu-Gi-Oh R (遊☆戯☆王R) erschien seit Juni 2004 im V Jump, einem Schwestermagazin des Shōnen Jump, eine Nachfolgeserie des Mangas. Diese hat einen anderen Handlungsverlauf und wurde nicht von Takahashi gezeichnet, sondern von Akira Itō. Der Yu-Gi-Oh!-Manga wurde auch in Nordamerika, Finnland, Norwegen, Deutschland, Frankreich, Spanien, Italien, Niederlande, Portugal und Schweden veröffentlicht. Auf Deutsch erschien der Comic ab September 2002 im Manga-Magazin BANZAI!, einer deutschen Fassung des Shōnen Jump, bei Carlsen Comics. Carlsen brachte gleichzeitig die Sammelbände heraus. Im Januar 2005 nahm man Yu-Gi-Oh! aus dem Banzai!-Magazin heraus, um die Sammelbände schneller publizieren zu können, ohne auf die langsamere Veröffentlichung im Banzai! zu warten. Die Serie ist mit 38 Bänden abgeschlossen. Anime/Verfilmung Fernsehserien Veröffentlichung Von April bis Oktober 1998 lief auf dem japanischen Fernsehsender TV Asahi eine von Toei Animation produzierte, 27 Episoden umfassende Anime-Serie auf Basis des Mangas. Diese handelt, wie auch der Beginn der Manga-Serie, vom Leben von Yugi und seinen Freunden an der Schule. Das Kartenspiel Duel Monsters nahm hier noch keine wichtige Stellung ein. Diese Serie wurde bisher nur in Japan ausgestrahlt. Unter dem Titel Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters (遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ), dass von Studio Gallop und Nihon Ad Systems produziert wurde, strahlte TV Tokyo von April 2000 bis September 2004 eine Nachfolge-Serie aus, die von anderen Sprechern synchronisiert wurde. Während Megumi Ogata die Rollen von Yami Yugi und Yugi Muto in der ersten Serie sprach, übernahm diese Rolle ab der zweiten Serie Shunsuke Kazama. Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters beschäftigt sich in ihren 224 Episoden, die in fünf Staffeln unterteilt werden, hauptsächlich mit dem Spiel Duel Monsters. 4Kids Entertainment sicherte sich die weltweiten Rechte an dieser Serie, importierte sie als Yu-Gi-Oh! in die USA und nahm einige Änderungen vor, um sie für ein amerikanisches Publikum zugänglicher zu machen. So amerikanisierte man die Namen, entfernte religiöse Symbole und Gewaltszenen, sowie sexuelle Anspielungen. Auch Dialoge wurden verändert. RTL 2 strahlte die US-amerikanische Version unter demselben Namen ab März 2003 in Deutschland aus. Yugi Muto und Yami Yugi/Pharao Atem wurden in der deutschen Version von zwei unterschiedlichen Personen synchronisiert, Yugi Muto von Konrad Bösherz und Yami Yugi/Pharao Atem von Sebastian Schulz. Seit Oktober 2004 wird auf TV Tokyo Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ausgestrahlt, eine Nachfolgeserie von Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, die etwa drei Jahre nach den Geschehnissen aus dieser Serie ansetzt, andere Charaktere beleuchtet und auch seit Februar 2006 auch im deutschen Fernsehen zu sehen ist. Ab März 2006 erschien die zwölfteilige Serie Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters (遊戯王カプセルモンスターズ). Diese zusätzliche Staffel wurde nach dem Start der Nachfolgeserie Yu-Gi-Oh! GX im Auftrag von 4Kids Entertainment für die USA produziert und auf DVD veröffentlicht, wurde ab Mai von RTL II als sechste Staffel der zweiten Serie ausgestrahlt.[1] Seit April 2008 wird das Franchise durch eine vierte Serie mit dem Titel Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s fortgesetzt,[2] die bereits von 4kids lizenziert wurde und deren US-Start für den Herbst des gleichen Jahres angekündigt wurde.[3] Synchronisation Die von 4kids Entertainment bearbeitete Fassung wurde im Auftrag von RTL 2 synchronisiert. Handlung der Serie „Yu-Gi-Oh!“ 1. Staffel: Duelist Kingdom Die erste Staffel der Serie handelt vom Königreich der Duellanten, ein von Maximillian Pegasus veranstaltetes Turnier. Indem er mit seinem Millenniumsauge die Seele von Yugis Großvater stiehlt, zwingt er Yugi, daran teilzunehmen; gewinnt Yugi, gibt Pegasus die Seele wieder frei. Dazu stiehlt Pegasus auch die Seele von Kaibas kleinem Bruder Mokuba um Yugi und Kaiba gegeneinander antreten zu lassen. Das Turnier ist ein Vorwand, um an Yugis Millenniumspuzzle heranzukommen. Denn der, der alle sieben Millenniumsgegenstände besitzt, soll große Macht erlangen; später erfährt man jedoch, dass Pegasus mit den Gegenständen nur seine verstorbene Frau (US: Cecilia Pegasus) wiederbeleben will. Im Endspiel gegen Pegasus ist letztendlich Yugi siegreich und wird zum König der Spiele ernannt. Gegen Ende der Staffel wird Pegasus von Yami Bakura noch seines Millenniumsauges beraubt. Die erste Staffel hat noch drei kurze Anhänge: Im ersten Anhang wird Rebecca Hawkins (jap.: Rebecca Hopkins) vorgestellt. Im zweiten Anhang, „Virtuelle Welten", wird Kaiba vom Vorstand seiner eigenen Firma in eine virtuelle Welt entführt. Yugi, Joey, Mokuba und Mai können ihn befreien und die „Fünf-Götterdrachen" des Vorstands besiegen. Dadurch werden die 5 Mitglieder des Vorstands ihrerseits in die virtuelle Welt verbannt. Schließlich dreht sich der dritte Anhang um das Würfelspiel „Dungeon Dice Monsters". 2. Staffel: Battle City Duels In der zweiten Staffel veranstaltet Seto Kaiba das Battle-City-Turnier, mit dem er die „Drei Ägyptischen Götterkarten” bekommen will, die Karten der drei mächtigsten ägyptischen Götter. Er selbst bekommt von Ishizu Ishtar die Karte „Obelisk, der Peiniger” (engl.: „God of Obelisk"). Die anderen zwei Karten besitzt ihr Bruder Marik, der sie aus ihren Verstecken gestohlen hat. Die drei Karten sind die Stärksten im ganzen Spiel, sie sind sogar stärker als die „Exodia”. Später gewinnt Yugi „Slifer, den Himmelsdrachen” (engl.: „God of Osiris") von Marik. Doch Marik besitzt noch die dritte ägyptische Götterkarte „Geflügelter Drache des Ra" (engl.: „God of Ra"). Marik will mit allen Mitteln das Millenniumspuzzle von Yugi bekommen, weil er dadurch Herrscher der Welt werden will. (Zumindest in der 4Kids-Version. Im japanischen Original will Marik den namenlosen Pharao töten, weil er ihn dafür verantwortlich macht, seinen Vater getötet zu haben). In der Endrunde werden Mai und Bakura von Marik ins „Reich der Schatten” verbannt, da sie ihre Kämpfe mit ihm verloren haben. 3. Staffel: Enter the Shadow Realm Die dritte Staffel setzt inmitten des Finales des Battle City-Turniers ein. Das Luftschiff, mit dem die Finalisten reisen, wird auf einer schwimmenden Festung durch Noah Kaiba zum Landen gebracht. Yugi, Kaiba sowie Yugis Freunde werden von den Big 5, dem ehemaligen Vorstand der Kaiba Corp., in eine virtuelle Welt verbannt. Dort müssen sie alle einzeln gegen die Big 5, bestehend aus Gansley, Leichter, Nesbit, Johnson und Crump, in Duel Monsters antreten, weil diese deren Körper haben wollen um, wieder in die reale Welt zu gelangen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Noah der lange verstorbene Stiefbruder von Kaiba ist, der sich an diesem rächen will. Später erscheint auch noch Gozaburo Kaiba, der Stiefvater von Seto und leibliche Vater von Noah. Am Ende können alle dank Noahs Hilfe entkommen und mit dem Luftschiff fliehen. Nun beginnt erst das Finale des Battle City-Turniers, in dem Joey von Marik besiegt wird, wodurch Joey längere Zeit bewusstlos ist, jedoch gelangt er nicht ins „Reich der Schatten“. Doch im finalen Duell kann der Pharao Mariks böse Seite besiegen und seine gute Seite retten, wodurch alle gefangenen Seelen wieder frei sind. 4. Staffel: Waking the Dragons Die vierte Staffel setzt nach dem Ende der dritten Staffel ein. In dieser Staffel geht es um einen mysteriösen Bösewicht namens Dartz, der durch die Seelen starker Duellanten, die er mithilfe einer mächtigen Duel Monsters-Karte (Siegel von Orichalcos) „sammelt“, die große Bestie Leviathan wieder auferstehen lassen und mit ihr die Welt zerstören will. Dazu übernimmt er sogar die Kaiba Corporation. Um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen, will er Yami Yugi in einem Duell die Seele rauben. Nach vielen Duellen, in denen viele, darunter auch der kleine Yugi, der Seele beraubt werden, ist der große Leviathan fast auferstanden, nur noch die Seelen von Kaiba und Yami Yugi fehlen. In einem letzten Duell will Dartz, der Anführer der Doom (jap.: Doma) Organisation, die Seelen beider stehlen. Kaiba scheitert im Duell und verliert seine Seele. Doch schließlich kann Yami Yugi Dartz besiegen und alle gefangenen Seelen wieder freisetzen nachdem er den auferstandenen Leviathan in seine Schranken gewiesen hat. 5. Staffel: Grand Championship/Dawn of the Duel Der erste Teil der Staffel handelt von einem kurzen Turnier, das Kaiba ausrichtet, um die Einweihung des Themenparks Kaiba Land gebührend zu feiern. Der Sieger des Turniers hat am Ende die Ehre, gegen Yugi anzutreten. Insgesamt treten die besten Duellanten aus aller Welt an; dazu gehören auch Rebecca Hawkins, Joey und Yugis Großvater. Allerdings schleicht sich einer von Kaibas deutschen Konkurrenten mit Namen Siegfried von Schröder ein und infiziert sein Computersystem mit einem Virus. Ein anderer Mitbewerber, den alle für einen netten Jungen hielten, stellt sich als Siegfrieds Bruder Leon heraus, der sich jedoch anders als Siegfried nicht an der Kaiba-Familie rächen will. Im zweiten Teil dreht es sich um Yami Yugis Vergangenheit. In Ägypten wird er von Yami Bakura zu einem ultimativen Spiel der Schatten herausgefordert, in dem sich die Ereignisse des alten Ägyptens wiederholen. Nachdem er sein Gedächtnis wiedergefunden hat, erfährt er unter anderem, dass sein richtiger Name Atem lautet. Er zerstört mit Hilfe einer Fusion der drei Göttermonster die Personifizierung des Bösen: Zorc/Yami Bakura. Nach der Rückkehr in die Gegenwart müssen Atem und Yugi in einem letzten Kampf beweisen, dass die beiden bereit sind, getrennte Wege zu gehen. In einem zeremoniellen Duell gelingt es Yugi, nicht nur die drei Göttermonster zu bezwingen, sondern sich auch gegen seinen Freund durchzusetzen und ihm so die letzte Ruhe zu ermöglichen. Zusatzstaffel: Capsule Monsters Die Handlung in den zwölf zusätzlichen Episoden weicht von der ursprünglichen ab und ist zeitlich zu einem nicht näher genannten Punkt innerhalb der Serie platziert. Die Duellanten kämpfen hier nicht mit Karten sondern mit Monstern, welche in Kapseln eingesperrt sind. In dieser Staffel bekommen auch Tristan und Tea, die sich eigentlich nur im Hintergrund aufhalten, eine tragende Rolle. Nachfolgeserie: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Seit 2004 gibt es eine Nachfolgeserie mit dem Namen Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. In dieser Serie geht es nicht mehr um Yugi und seine Freunde, sondern um gänzlich neue Protagonisten. Judai Yuki, in der US-Version in "Jaden" umbenannt, spielt die Hauptrolle in GX. Yugi ist nur in einer kurzen Szene der ersten Folge und in den letzten beiden Folgen in der vierten Staffel zu sehen. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX endete im März 2008 in Japan mit insgesamt 180 Folgen. 2. Nachfolgeserie: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Im April 2008 startete in Japan die zweite Nachfolgeserie, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Es gibt wieder neue Charaktere, und auch der Handlungsort hat sich verändert. Die bekannte Stadt Domino aus der ersten Serie ist jetzt in zwei wirtschaftliche Teile eingeteilt worden: New Domino City , ein sehr großer, wohlhabender Hi-Tech-Stadtteil und Satellite. Letzteres wirkt sehr heruntergekommen und gleicht eher einem Slum wohin auch "gebranntmarkte" Verbrecher verbannt werden. Dort lebt auch der Protagonist der Serie, Yusei Fudo. Kinofilme Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999er Film) :Am 6. März 1999 wurde in Japan ein von Toei Animation dreißigminütiger Kinofilm[4] zusammen mit den Filmen Digimon Adventure (Film) und Dr. Slump – Arale no Bikkuri Bān im Rahmen der Toei Spring Anime Fair '99 veröffentlicht. Die Toei Spring Anime Fair '99 spielte in den japanischen Kinos etwa 650 Millionen Yen[5] ein. :Dieser Film handelt von einem Jungen namens Shōgo Aoyama, der sich vor dem Duellieren scheut, selbst nachdem er die Karte des Schwarzen Rotaugendrachens erlangt. Yugi versucht ihn im Duell gegen Seto Kaiba, der es auf diese seltene Karte abgesehen hat, zu ermutigen. Yu-Gi-Oh! Der Film: Die Pyramide des Lichts :Einer für die westlichen Zuschauer produzierter Film schaffte es 2004 (Kinostart in den USA am 13. August 2004, in Deutschland am 26. August 2004, und in Japan als erweiterte Fassung am 3. November 2004) in die internationalen Kinos. In den USA wurde er in 2.411 Kinos gezeigt.[6] :„Yu-Gi-Oh! Der Film“ geht zurück in das antike Ägypten. Nach dem Ende des Battle-City-Turniers erwacht tief unter der Sandwüste Ägyptens eine alte Macht. Anubis, vor Jahrhunderten von Yugis mysteriösem zweitem Ich – dem alten Pharao – besiegt, kommt zurück, um Rache zu nehmen. Anubis beschließt Yugi zu vernichten, und die Herrschaft der Welt an sich zu reißen. Mit jedem Lebenspunkt, den Yugi im Duell gegen ihn verliert, wird Anubis' Macht gestärkt. Jetzt ist Yugis ganzes Können als Meister des „Duel Monsters“ gefordert – schließlich hängt das Schicksal der Welt davon ab. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time :Zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum der von Studio Gallop und Nihon Ad Systems produzierten Yu-Gi-Oh! Reihe, kam Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time am 23. Januar 2010 in 3D in den japanischen Kinos. Der Film handelt davon, dass Yuseis "Sternenstaubdrache" von einem mysteriösen Duellanten namens Paradox gestohlen wird; zudem will er den Erfinder von Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus, töten. Yusei reist in die Vergangenheit, um mit Jaden Yuki und Yugi Muto gemeinsam gegen Paradox anzutreten und seine Karte zurückholen zu können und ihm vor dem Mord abzuhalten. Der Film wurde von 4kids lizenziert und soll im Frühjahr 2011 in den amerikanischen Kinos unter dem Tiel "Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time" gezeigt werden. Spiele Sammelkartenspiel → Siehe Hauptartikel: Yu-Gi-Oh!-Sammelkartenspiel Videospiele Seit 1999 sind eine ganze Reihe auf Yu-Gi-Oh basierender Videospiele für verschiedene Plattformen erschienen. Der Hersteller der Spiele ist Konami: PC-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi The Destiny (2003) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba The Revenge (Fortsetzung von Yugi The Destiny) (2004) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey The Passion (Dritter Teil der Power of Chaos-Reihe) (2004) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Online (PC) (Online-Variante des Spiels, spieltechnisch wie die Chaos-Reihe) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 2 Duel Evolution (PC) (Online-Variante des Spiels, spieltechnisch wie die Chaos-Reihe) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3 Duel Accelerator (PC) (Online-Variante des Spiels, spieltechnisch wie die Chaos-Reihe) (2010) PlayStation-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories (2003) PlayStation-2-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists of the Roses (2001) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Kapselmonster Kolosseum (2005) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution (2008) PlayStation Portable-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force (2007) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 (2007) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 (2008) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 (2010) Game Boy Color-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Das Dunkle Duell (2003) Game-Boy-Advance-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Die heiligen Karten (Kartenspiel mit RPG-Elementen) (2004) *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2005 - Der Tag des Duellanten *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2006 - Ultimate Master Edition *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeondice Monsters (2006) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler (2005) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition - Stairway to the Destined Duel (Championship 2003) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Reschef der Zerstörer (Nachfolger zu "Die heiligen Karten") (2004) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy (2006) Nintendo-DS-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 *Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 *Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour (2006) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller (2007) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Card Almanac (2007) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009 - Stardust Accelerator *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010 - Reverse of Arcadia Gamecube-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Königreich der Illusionen (Echtzeit-Strategiespiel mit RPG-Elementen) (2004) XBox-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Die Wiege des Schicksals (2005) XBox 360-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels (XBox Live) (2010) Wii-Spiele: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers (2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer (2010)